pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
All Or Nothing
Plot Cyndaquil and Scyther are on the battlefield. Bugsy: Well, our final Pokemon. Let’s do the best we can. Jon: We aren’t holding back! Bugsy: Never hoped you were going to! Nate: They are both so pumped. Michael: It is intense, that doesn’t mean Jon will win. Tyler: For your son, you have little faith. Cyndaquil lights its flames on its back. Jon: Ready to go? Cyndaquil: Cynda! Jon: Great. Smokescreen! Cyndaquil uses Smokescreen and the Smokescreen covers up Scyther. Bugsy: Trying to trick us, not going to work. Jon: Wasn’t trying to trick. Incinerate! Cyndaquil uses Incinerate and it connects with the Smokescreen. The smoke cloud explodes. Scyther gets blasted into the air and then smashes onto the ground. Bugsy: Now that was smart. Zoe: Now that was unexpected. Tyler: Jon does the unthinkable again. Ryan: Lucky break. Chikorita: Chikor. Scyther gets up, like it didn’t feel much of the explosion. Jon: What? Bugsy: It was a smart plan. Jon: We just need to up our game a bit more. Bugsy: Double Team. Scyther copies its self. Jon: Great, now I don’t know which one is the real Scyther. Bugsy: Slash! All the Scyther head towards Cyndaquil and the real Scyther hits Cyndaquil with Slash. Cyndaquil flies up into the air. Scyther then jumps and uses Slash to smash Cyndaquil into the ground. Jon: Cyndaquil! Ryan: That’s the end of the match. Cyndaquil gets up. Jon: I knew you could get up Cyndaquil. Bugsy: I see. Double Team again. Scyther copies itself again. Jon: We need to strike them all at once, but with what? Cyndaquil: Quil. Cyndaquil runs towards a Scyther copy and increases running speed. Suddenly, Cyndaquil is using Aerial Ace. Aerial Ace hits all the Scyther and then the real one. The crowd cheer. Jon: Wow, you learnt Aerial Ace. Cyndaquil: Cyndaquil! Jon: Tyler and Nate again. Bugsy: So, you are still standing. Jon: So is Scyther. Michael: Jon and Bugsy are really hyped. Tyler: The battle is so intense. It’s difficult to call the winner. Zoe: This battle reminds me of you Michael when you were battling in the final for the Hoenn League. Scyther and Cyndaquil glare at each other. Bugsy: Neither Pokemon are going to give up. Jon: Nope. Tackle! Cyndaquil runs towards Scyther and uses Tackle but Scyther dodges. Bugsy: Night Slash. Jon: Dodge it! Scyther goes after Cyndaquil using Night Slash. Cyndaquil keeps dodging till he loses his footing and Scyther hits Cyndaquil, with Cyndaquil landing near Michael. Michael: At this rate, Jon will be going home. He isn’t proving himself at all! Tyler: Don’t say that. Michael: Jon is going home with us. Cyndaquil staggers up, looks at Michael, then the flame on its back grows bigger. Cyndaquil is also glowing red. Jon: Is that Blaze? Bugsy: So Cyndaquil has gone for Blaze. Tyler: Whatever Michael said, it has enraged Cyndaquil. Jon: You ready to go Cyndaquil? Cyndaquil nods. Jon: Then use Incinerate! Bugsy: Silver Wind! Cyndaquil sends a very powerful incinerate towards Scyther and Scyther uses Silver Wind. The moves collide and a smoke cloud appears. Jon: Aerial Ace! Bugsy: Dodge it and use Night Slash. Cyndaquil jumps and flies at high speed towards Scyther and Scyther heads towards Cyndaquil using Night Slash. Bugsy: You’re not winning this match! Jon: Now spin! Cyndaquil starts to spin and the Aerial Ace has captured some of the flame. The flaming Aerial Ace hits Scyther and Scyther smashes into the ground. Jon: Good work Cyndaquil. Bugsy: Giga Impact! Scyther glows and heads straight for Cyndaquil. Jon: Use all your power, Incinerate! Cyndaquil breaths in and exhales a powerful Incinerate. Incinerate hits Scyther and Scyther crashes on the ground, unable to battle. Referee: Scyther is unable to battle, Cyndaquil wins. Jon is the winner. The crowd cheer. Bugsy: You done well Scyther. Bugsy returns Scyther. Cyndaquil’s flame go back to normal and Cyndaquil jumps into Jon’s arms. Jon: You done it Cyndaquil! A few moments pass. Ryan, Tyler, Zoe, Michael, Nate, Mary and Chikorita are standing with Jon. Jon is given his badge from Bugsy. Jon: Oh right! Mary: Congratulations! Jon: Thanks. Now it is Tyler’s turn. Tyler: I’m passing this gym. Nate: Huh? Mary: Why is that? Tyler: There is a gym outside Ilex Forest which I want to take on. Bugsy: Well good luck then Tyler. Michael: Jon. You done well. Jon: You said if I won, I could stay on my journey. Michael: That’s true. But. Jon: But what? Michael: I want you to have a battle with me. That is a good way to see how strong you have become. Jon: Okay then! Zoe: But your Pokemon are really powerful Michael. Michael: Not the one I caught yesterday. So, Pokemon Center in the morning? And I want to be battling Chikorita. Jon: You got it Dad. Michael walks off with Zoe. Nate: So you are battling Dad. Jon: Yep. And Chikorita is going to help me. Chikorita nods. Narrator: Jon beat Bugsy and has earned his second Gym badge. But out of nowhere, Michael has asked Jon to battle him. Stay tuned. Characters Jon Spencer Nate Spencer Tyler Moor Michael Ryan Bugsy Mary Zoe Referee Pokemon Jon * Cyndaquil * Chikorita Bugsy * Scyther